Through Hell For You
by Moonlight102310
Summary: When humans were created, God could not understand the thought of true adoration between such creatures. One lone warrior possessed such unfathomable passion that it broke through the prison of the condemned which heaven's armies could not defeat alone. He would tear through the nine faces of hell if it would grant him one last look upon her beautiful face. SxS AU! Dante's Inferno!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So…before you all yell at me about updating When He Found Me, Fated Passions, Her Silver Bells and Naruto the Matchmaker, let me tell you that I've been working on updates for all of them! This idea popped into my head while I was listening to a song earlier and I'd love to test it out. This is roughly based on the story: _Dante's Inferno-_ Both the book and the video game. I will use the book with explaining most of the story, but the video game for the general plot and love relationship. This is just the prologue but I'd love everyone's opinion. It's short but I'd love to make this story really long! So without further ado, here's my newest story! Enjoy and review and know that updates on everything else will be coming and will keep coming over my holiday break!**

**Summary: When humans were created, God could not understand the thought of true adoration between such creatures. One lone warrior possessed such unfathomable passion that it broke through the prison of the condemned which heaven's armies could not defeat alone. He would tear through the nine faces of hell if it would grant him one last look upon her beautiful face. Based on Dante's Inferno! AU! SasuSaku! Rated M! **

They looked upon each other with loving eyes as they rested within each other's arms in the meadow on a spring evening. The man with onyx hair nuzzled the woman's cheek with a smile and sighed in contentment. The two had been laying there for hours, celebrating a wedding anniversary.

Their life together was peaceful and eventful. They were married upon a young age and stayed together for years on end. He was quiet and she was bubbly. He was dark and honorable, and she was bright and ill tempered. He was a warrior and she was his maiden. They could not foresee a day when they were not together. Their love was strong and contagious, one where other love bloomed around them. The man didn't ever want to spend a day without gazing into her eyes or touching her soft skin. It was a sin in his book if he ever had his wife taken away from him.

The night crept upon them and the air cool mist fell to the ground as the man picked up his wife and held her close as they walked back to their tiny house. Even though lights illuminated the way, the couple could not see the danger lurking behind them.

It was quick as their wonderful day turned into chaos. Lightning flashed across the sky as war cries and the sound of metal clashed in the night. The woman clung to her husband, her face hidden behind her pink hair as he fought off several bandits threatening to kidnap his beloved woman. In a moment of peace the man turned to see his wife stabbed through the back, her face solemn and blank as she fell into his arms with a blade in her back. Red blood oozed into his hands as he violently swung his sword at the man who had taken away his cherished wife.

The raven-haired man fell to his knees, his eyes full of angry tears as he begged and pleaded for the woman to keep her eyes open. Her hand touched his heart one last time before her eyes shut and she fell limp upon his lap. In a final act of love, he removed the knife and plunged it through his chest, knowing he would meet his beautiful wife in heaven.

As he gazed upon death's eyes he sighed and felt his mind go numb. The air grew cold as he slumped forward and heard the whispers of his new journey. He felt his body falling continuously as he reached out to grab her hand before she was snatched away from him. The blood red eyes of death looked upon the lone warrior before snickering, "Welcome to your true hell Uchiha."

**AN: Review! **


End file.
